


Darling It's Better

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Consensual Kink, Desperation Play, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Tears, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi got to fuck his boyfriend while wearing clown makeup. That's a pretty eye raising kink. Strange but benign. Letting his many walls of self-consciousness down in a very intimate way, that's basically all sex for Kokichi.Fulfilling Shuichi's guilty pleasure should be easy.





	Darling It's Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is and I have no idea what made me write this. I'm lying though, I know exactly what made me write this. However, more importantly is that I will absolutely write the clown kink smut someday. Why? Because I am a dirty dirty clown fucker. 
> 
> Honk.

Kokichi lays fidgeting on soft white blankets and huge white pillows. He inhales deeply, smile nervous and brain unable to decide if it's happy or desiring swift death. Blinking back the beginning of tears just makes it hit home exactly what he's about to do. Keeping his legs in the air like this is a bit annoying. Starting to ache a little in, but something tells the man that such an excuse wouldn't work at all. 

The strange crinkle of a washable mattress protector certain isn't helpful. 

Each wiggle and attempt to clench his legs together is instantly ruined. 

Purple eyes stare up at the man looming over him. Shuichi is watching each micro-expression of each little minuscule twitch happening on Kokichi's entire body. His eyes trail down Kokichi's fully clothed form, his hands pinning Kokichi into position. It's suffocating for Kokichi and making parts of his brain float away. Shuichi being so dominant all on his own is somewhat shocking. Being able to see him go beyond that and actually pursue this-

Watching Shuichi back, the man's flush is obvious and deep. His breathing is slightly heavier than usual. Glancing down to black and pinstripe pants reveals a bulge. 

One that Kokichi thinks might be far bigger than he's ever seen before. 

Arousal isn't a stranger for either of them right now. Still, Kokichi's squirming has gone from playful to genuine. He bucks and struggles against Shuichi's hold. Each attempted movement serves only to aggravate the man's frustrating problem. 

That training team thing has more than paid off for his boyfriend. Shuichi is now downright buff and Kokichi can't shake him at all. 

Kokichi can't run away from Shuichi's keen golden eyes. The Detective's muscles are too strong to be beaten by a petite and softened prankster. Twisting and jerking his hips, a bead of sweat runs down the side of Kokichi's face. 

I guess this is what happens when you focus on things that don't cause police chases, Kokichi mentally grunts to himself. Were this happening back in high school, the two men would be more evenly matched. Though that… that implies that Kokichi actually wants to get away from his boyfriend. He wants to try it. Kokichi wants to try acting out the fantasy that Shuichi confessed to him. 

Kokichi still can't help but blurt out, “I think I wanna take a break now!”

Shuichi’s eyes widen and even dilate at the words. Gleaming yellow eyes narrow and Shuichi leans closer, making Kokichi instinctively turn his head to the side on an attempt to avoid the Detective. Kokichi shudders and tries to ignore how the oddly pleasant feeling in his lower body spikes. Warm fingers caress his wrists in a steady pattern. It's nice. It all feels far too nice. 

“Why? I thought you'd be ready by now,” the man mutters. His gaze focuses down to Kokichi's belly and his lips purse. “Could it be that you need help starting?”

“N-no! I just want to stop and do it later. This isn't fun at all,” Kokichi says. 

Tears finish budding up and rest on Kokichi's eyelids. Just fat drops blurring the sight of Shuichi's beautiful face. He can still see the overwhelmingly loving look that washes over Shuichi's face, still feel the way that the other man lightens up grip and weight. 

Kokichi sighs but can't stop moving. 

“What if you don't actually like it and you think I'm gross?” Kokichi asks, more to himself than Shuichi.

A quiet noise mixes with a sigh from Shuichi's lips. They're nice lips. Soft from regular chapstick use, plush and a nice shade of pink, Kokichi always loves messing with them. He wishes they were visiting his neck with gentle and petal faint kisses. 

“Kokichi. Hey, listen- you will never be gross to me,” Shuichi asserts in the voice used for class debates. 

The veil of blue hair framing a worried suggestion of Shuichi's face is too much. Purple eyes clench shut entirely. 

“I'm going to piss myself in front of you!” Kokichi blurts out, stubbornly boyish face a blotchy blush-pale from a mix of self judgment and embarrassed lust. “I'm going to pee all over these sheets for you and you'll see each second of it!"

A single hand moves to caress Kokichi's flushed cheeks, thumbing away tears and calming the flustered Ultimate.

Kokichi can't even let Shuichi say anything as words start to make their way out of his mouth, “God Shuichi, I just gotta go so badly. Can't even remember what I was thinking drinking all that or why, wanted to let you. I don't know? But it's only fair… ”

Panting and writhing in an attempt to hold in his urine proves worthless. Even tightening pelvic muscles to try and control his bladder, Kokichi can't lie to himself. He's going to do it. He's really going to go all over the sheets and his clothing. Forcing his eyes opening and blinking away tears, the blurry figure of Shuichi's body grows clearer, and Kokichi is surprised to find that the man seems conflicted. 

“Sex and relationships aren't transactions based on perfect fair exchanges. If you aren't happy then I don't want this,” Shuichi says. 

Hearing that kind of thing coming out of Shuichi's mouth makes Kokichi's heart thump and his groin throb. At this point the man isn't even sure if it's from desperation to piss, or from desperation to have sex with a loving partner. Neurons are firing off in the Supreme Leader's brain as hyperspeed. Only for the messages to go nowhere. 

Shuichi’s voice dips low, “Do you think I'm disgusting though?”

It's the question that Kokichi has subtly dreaded being asked again. He's sure trying to say something will make him start sobbing, and that starting to sob will make his muscles defy him, that trying to do anything will make the dam break. All of this is such an exhilarating rush of conflicting emotions. 

Gritting his teeth, and reaching up to take a fist full of Shuichi's jacket, Kokichi groans. Thick bottom eyelashes flutter in shock when their owner gets yanked down. Their lips soon start crashing together with teeth clacking near painfully, noses almost colliding, and their tongues get shoved into one another's mouths. Kokichi's voice fills the room with small moans and whimpers full of sublime agony. 

“Love you,” Kokichi breathes into slick lips. 

Hot air dampens the man's mouth. His lithe body tenses and relaxes in a dizzying cycle. The man lightly shoves his partner back in an effort to get space for himself. Kokichi quickly throws his free arm over his irrationally weepy eyes. 

Feeling Shuichi's heaviness pull back just makes the tightness worse. Makes the feeling of spread legs hit home. Pulses of arousal and the urge to relieve himself grow too strong. Ignoring it or holding in further is so fucking impossible that Kokichi sobs again, but he just has to go. 

Cheeks a deep rose-like crimson and Shuichi's hand sliding to hold his own-

“Oh, oh God,” Kokichi gasps. 

Kokichi can imagine how it must look even without watching or being able to see anything. He's feeling it, after all. He's felt the annoying pressure building after hours of drinking and holding. 

It feels too good, just finally being able to piss. Warmth, almost burning hot, gushing out of his limp body in streams and bursts. Growing steadier as the man's bladder and urinary tract realize that they can do their jobs. The stimulation of knowing that Shuichi is memorizing the sight of Kokichi wetting himself makes it feel even better. All the humiliation is going straight to the pleasure centers of Kokichi's brain. 

Flowing out of his urethra with a low hiss and staining white clothing. White bed sheets. Kokichi lets salty tears run down his face and tries to imagine what Shuichi thinks. How he might also be wondering if the mattress protector can even stop this much piss. 

Shuichi groans, obviously palming his erection, “That's so good Kokichi, you're doing so well for me!”

Just like a dam broken after a bundle of dynamite, Kokichi's full bladder can't stop pushing out more and more fluid. Kokichi is just thankful that he's a sucker for good hydration. There's a lot of urine soaking his pants but not that bad or strong of a smell. 

It's just pee. Fuck, fuck though, the steam keeps going and going. 

Kokichi grunts and rubs his burning eyes. Shuichi is really watching him while he urinated everywhere. He's praising the way that Kokichi releases himself with soft words.

It feels too damn good. 

Even better is that Shuichi's hands are gently holding onto him. The whole time and Shuichi just lets him ruin pure white fabrics with piss, murmuring praises, and caressing Kokichi like he's an angel. 

Kokichi exerts his muscles again, this time using them to force his piss out instead of trying to make it stop or stay in. The quiet hiss of liquid and the oddly pleasant sensation of peeing both soar. Instead of merely sending a constant tickle of warm pleasure from Kokichi's urethra, this makes a now wide eyed Kokichi moan and roll his hips. He almost mistakes it for the feeling of an orgasm. 

Looking down past his white sleeve reveals a clear and just barely yellowish stream of piss. Kokichi is making himself urinate so hard that his flooded boxers and pants can do nothing to contain it. 

Piss flies out of Kokichi in an arc that slowly dies down into irregular spurts. His lower belly aches happily. 

And then it's over. 

Running on empty, Kokichi feels the last of his pee escape as tiny gushes of fluid. Did I really do good, Kokichi wonders. A heartbeat worth of time goes by. Did Shuichi really like what he saw? Can we do this again? 

“Jesus Christ,” Shuichi exhales. “You went so much…”

Kokichi shivers and hesitantly pulls his arm back down. Purple eyes linger at the damp spot on Shuichi's tented pants. 

A trickle of left over liquid leaves Kokichi's bladder. 

He sighs as it flows down the skin of his ass cheeks and out of 'water' logged clothing. 

Lidded eyes stare up and drink in the sight of a truly rapturous expression. Shuichi's normally soft smile has grown into something wide and obscene, fond and wanton all at once, yellowish brown eyes seeming to glow. The man's chest heaves happily as carnal excitement makes his heart and lungs work over time. 

All because of Kokichi emptying his bladder and liking it. Shame of an enjoyable sort mixes with relief. 

Shuichi really liked it. 

“It felt really good… but I wanna shower before it cools,” the purple haired man says. He sniffles and tries to hide a nervous smile under a pale hand. 

Watching the way that his boyfriend tries to scramble up and walk, despite the huge erection constricted by tight trousers, is amusing enough for Kokichi to giggle. Shuichi is always so adorable when he goes full ham on post sex care. Blankets, hot water bottles, starting the shower/bath. Usually giving Kokichi some chilled water and chocolate. The bathroom lights switch on. 

Kokichi has had enough water for the entire day though. Cuddles are also inadvisable at the moment. 

Bolting up off of thick pillows, Kokichi squeaks. 

Oh God! Kokichi is covered in his own cooling pee, the man realizes. He's aroused and needy feeling, wants his boyfriend to fuck him- but it's gonna start feeling icky and dirty in a bad way! 

Jumping up and hurriedly ripping his heavy clothing off, Kokichi runs towards the bathroom.

“SHUMAI! I'M COMING IN AND LEAVING THE LAUNDRY TO YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like piss kink is a rite of passage, dictated by Taitofan's ghost. 
> 
> Not writing this despite writing objectively more messed up kinks and fetishes felt weird in a subdued way. But it was still weird. I considered anoning this but whatever.


End file.
